


Playthings

by tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Woojin has two hyungs, and he doesnt like when they are too  close to each other





	Playthings

"Hyung please stop this" said woojin to the man who sat across him in the middle of their lunch.

"Stop what?" Asked jisung who only half finished eating and put his meal aside to focused on his phone.

He didnt even turned his face from the screen

"This..." Woojin pointed toward the air infront  of them "You are chatting with daniel hyung right? You dont even heard what I said to you just now" Woojin  complained as the older one still glued to his phone.

Upon realizing that he's been a shitty lunch companion, Jisung put his phone aside and turned his face toward his lovely dongsaeng who seemed unhappy  now.

"Im sorry Woojinnie, so what did you say?" He tilted his head and put his good hyung face on.

The boy with snaggle tooth and dark red hair sighed

  
"Hyung, dont go with Kang daniel to the party next week...no...never go with him nor accept any of his invitation at all cost" stressed Woojin

"Why?" The older one pouting and folding his hand wich make him looks very cute in woojin's to eyes if not for the severity of the situation.

"I've told you!" The younger one getting impatient "He is not a good man for you. He'll just hurt you in the end. Hyung...dont get too close to him" He ended it with a desperate whine

Jisung just stared at Woojin blankly, blinking his eyes several time all the while. Seemingly thinking of something. He then sighed and drew a smile on his face

"Okay, i get what you meant Woojinie" he reached his hand to fix the younger's stray bangs "Dont worry about me, I am not a fool who'll be played with easily. Please dont be anxious just because of me"

Woojin loves the warm gesture and the eye smile he always received from the older one. Its always shootes his nerve down. But for this case, he wont let it trick him into false sense of security.  As long as Kang Daniel still hanging around them and being a clingy over excited puppy he is to jisung, he wont put his guard down.

 

Disclaimer : woojin doesnt hate Daniel. Infact he befriends him and he was proud of the fact.

The thing is, he has a certain reputation.

Daniel was woojin's senior from highschool. He know what kind of person Daniel is. He is not cruel nor evil  nor He is the delinquent type that usually ended up at local police booth for being caught smoking, illegal racing or vandalizing.  
  
His only problem was-beside being accademically challenged- His tendency to drew people into him and crush their heart.

No one knew if he is being a huge flirt or he just being stupidly oblivious about the boundaries of human interaction. Woojin couldnt count how many boys and girls got close to him,  ruled by his charm, thought they had a chance,  pulled to do his biddings and ended up to become his nothings.

However no matter how often it happened, people couldn't hate him. Woojin admit he was charming, handsome and likeable. The teacher liked him and gave pass on him on things that normal student wouldnt get away with. He was everyone's favorite friend. He even elected as the  student body's president.

Woojin often wondered if daniel has a hint of manipulative nature in him. A charming figure who ruled people's heart. Probably without himself realizing it.

He sometimes hate that side of this senior, probably stemmed from jelaousy. Woojin himself unable to easily win friendship and other's heart no matter how hard he tried Or how nice-albeit in an akward manner- he was being to other people.

But still, he took a pride of being one of the few who were able to genuinely get close to kang daniel from their dance club and similar interest in hiphop music. Being friend with popular one had its perks afterall.

At the end of it, woojin admit Daniel is a good friend, a Nice hyung. He might be a bit problematic, but thats not his problem since he wont be affected by that side of him.

That is until He introduced him to his other Hyung.

For all his highschool life, woojin's circle of friends tend to goes around the undesirable ones, the ones on teacher's list, the one with less than perfect attendance, the one that care more about their unconventional-strange passion than their academic achievement.

Therefore, being introduced to Yoon Jisung once he - thankfully, by slight margin - got into college was a breath of fresh air.

Yoon Jisung was childhood friend of his dorm roomate. He worked as an assistant professor at campus.

The professor often praised him as a diligent straight A student back on his younger days wich jisungusually shyly admitted followed bydiverting the conversation away from him.

He indeed a good lecturer, a favorite among students, not only because his intellegence but also because his style of teaching makes any killer material easy to understand, even for bottom of barrell student like him.

Woojin never saw him dating, probably too busy with his job. The only time he ever see his eyes twinkles was whenever he teach or talk about his research.

Since he got close to Park jihoon - his roomate- subsequently jisung gave more attention to him. Jisung was the easiest person he ever meet that he thought only by greeting him he'll accept you into his life. Over the years they become close friends of him.

To say that Jisung made him more responsible as an adult was an understatement. Not only he straightened him up academically, Like a real brother he pulled him off the trouble. He'd be there when he has problem and make sure that he learned from his unsavoury experience. Heck he even nagged if they didnt eat their meal on time and often treated them for a good food.

However stern and patronizing he seems to be,  this hyung actually has so many cute sides. He cry so easily, he cry watching movie, cry when listening to music even cry when he fold laundry just because it remind him of his mother back home. He is small and get sick easily (hence his discipline about food and things in general).

Thats why as much as he got protected under Jisung's wings, Woojin wants to protect him badly.

And thats not excluding from dangerous people like Kang Daniel.

"I am sorry I am late. The traffic is really bad today"

Its the rapsy voice that woojin knew so well and hoped to not hear whenever he was with Jisung.

 

The fact that Yoon Jisung and Kang Daniel become acquainted was surprising to say the least. Their world should never collide, They are not even enrolled at the same college.

It started innocently enough when Woojin Asked daniel to fetch him something on the way when he coincidentally visit the area.

Even though they already graduated from high school, the dance club alumni still hangs together from time to time. Him and Daniel with other b-boy kids occasionally busking on the street together and hangout until midninght afterwards. The kind of life that he maintained to balanced out his increasingly responsible lifestyle at college.

When Daniel met them to deliver the stuff, the gang was in the park having a mini picnic event,  eating delicious bento crafted by his lovely jisung hyung. Jisung invited daniel to eat together since he had walked quite far. They had a nice little chat and the gang dispersed before sunset.

That should be the end of it.

But later he find out that lately His day hyung often hang out with his night hyung.

Theres no other reason than the one that will incite trouble.

 

"Its okay, me and woojin also just arrive" answered jisung kindly while getting up from his chair and putting on his coat

"Okay lets go then-ah let me" Daniel snatched jisung's bag when the latter reached his hand to pick it.

Woojin and jisung exchange the look. The younger one tried his best to make expression of 'Dont fall into this..i warn you'  
but his popping eyes and flaring nostrils only made jisung laughed

"What? Whats up with you guys?" Asked Daniel realizing the exchange between the two as he heard jisung giggles

"No..nothing important. Lets go, we are gonna be late" jisung laughing and playfully pat daniel's back while daniel still questioning with light curiousity but playing along with the secrecy enjoying skinship all the while.

Woojin rolled his eyes witnessing the two  blatantly flirting. His hyung fall too easily into this man's charm.

Yeah his bunny teeth is cute, his smiling eyes will make anyone coo at him, and the way he strut with that model posture as if the whole world was his runway.

All of those wont worth it once he break his heart by not acknowledging his feeling.

Thus with his utmost effort, woojin tried to block their interaction. Put himself between them, lead the conversation and pulled jisung closer to him physically. Thankfully jisung followed his lead.

However he was such an amateur compared to Daniel. The older one doesnt play tug of war with him. He just casually walked behind them carrying jisung's bag and occasionally reponse to their chats.

Not long after they walked toward the gate, Woojin got distracted by his friend he met halfway who asked for someone's phone number. Once he turned around, he saw them already huddled together while waiting for him. Chatting about god knows what with face so close to each other. Jisung whispering something on daniel's ears that made them giggles. He saw jisung's eyes gave the same twinkles as when he talk about the latest speciment he discovered on his petridish.

Woojin took a long breath and speak  inside his head

  
_"Ah damn, niel hyung, seduce anyone but this hyung. I wouldnt have a heart to deal his broken heart later. He is too pure hearted to be your plaything"_

Enough is enough, Woojin decided that he will have a serious talk with Daniel, probably at their next busking schedule.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

As they close the door and removed their coat, jisung grabbed daniel shirt and throw him to the sofa in the living room while kissing him hard. He reached for the younger one crotch, expertly taking off his belt and unzipped his pants

"Hyu..hyung w..wait"

"Told you i am hungry and I want to eat you now"  jisung whined as he kneeled between the younger legs and pulled daniel's cock out from the confine of his boxer. He lick his lips as he saw the semi hardened staff sprang to life.

"B..but i haven't - aAh"  Too late as the man kneeling infront of him already swallowed him.

Daniel didn't expect jisung weren't kidding when he leaned to his ears and whispered that lewd words in the middle of campus while they were waiting for Woojin.

As the movement of the head between his legs getting faster, daniel felt pleasure building and ready to explode. At the precise moment, jisung pull out his mouth from his dick

"Dont come yet" he smirked while strengthening the grip at base of his cock. Jisung take off his pants and put himself on daniel's lap "I want to ride you first"

The younger groan frustratingly, trying his hardest to hold down his incoming burst.

"Aww..dont fret...you can come-" jisung said while kissing his lips softly, frustratingly enjoying his tongue. "But together with me please.." he added before exploring the younger's one mouth with his curious tongue.

Daniel doenst have a choice but to oblige and play along with his game. Not long after a couple of grinding and streching, his cock already inside the older one enjoying pleasurable ride of his life time.

After its all done, they panted brethlessly. Face planted on each other shoulder. Still inside one another.

"Woojinie..." Jisung whispered as he riding down his orgasm "woojinie doesnt like me being with you"

Daniel looked up at the sudden topic about his dance club dongsaeng being brough out post coitus. He looked at jisung's face to make sure if he heard right

"He is afraid you gonna hurt me" jisung added with a deadpann expression.

Daniel scoffed hearing the last sentence. Its the silliest thing he heard today.

When he first met and introduced to Yoon Jisung, like any normal gays (and non gays alike) he was attracted to him. He has pretty face, delicate figure, soft -calming voice and beautiful eye smile. However back then woojin blatantly showed his dislike whenever he talk to or simply look at him, not even  his presence was welcomed by his ungrateful dongsaeng for long. The man also looks too nice for him. Thus he didnt pursue his feelings further.

However it must be fate that he met him a week later, drenched by rainwater, taking shelter under a bookstore canopy. Jisung who saw him from inside the store came  out and offered to share his small umbrella until the next subway station. The small umbrella didnt help and made them even more wet from pouring rain instead.

It probably was not a fate that the lecturer invited him to his flat to dry himself a bit. Nor the fact that he offered him for a fuck after they were inside his flat.

"Dont worry, there will be no string attached" he said casually while taking off his own shirt and smiling like he just offered him a candy and its okay to eat a bit of sugary stuff

Daniel didnt understand how this man knew that he's attracted to him. Was it that obvious? Was he notice everytime he licked his lips whenever he glanced on his wet shirt?

The craziest thing of all was how the softest goody two shoes appearance of a man  hide such a wild charachter behind. He made him curious, no, aroused is more appropriate. It would be crazy to reject thi opportunity. 

Thus he welcomed his offer.

Since then he entered confusing territory between being a stranger's booty call and gradually move up to friends with benefit status.  They were sexually matching, he was insatiable and so does he-for each other body. 

While they kept doing fun time in bed,  he learn more about his sex partner. About his charachter, his antics and his tendency to make everyone around his perimeter felt warm and accepted.

Not long he too fell to his personality and addicted with his presence that he started to wish that there are string attached to this thing.

However jisung refused to name their relationship. He even asked him not to tell anyone about them, especially to Woojin, their mutual dongsaeng.

Daniel agreed to it for no other option given. He rather not make the older leave him. However lately he started to loosening up by taking him to dates and letting him pick him up from work with the presence of woojin.

He started to see hope. Eventhough its painfully slow.

If anyone getting hurt out of this relationship, its certainly himself (and more if sore dick counted)

"So..maybe i need to told him that his lovely hyung is the one who pulled me into his web of lust, trapped me and milk me dry everytime we spent a day together?" Daniel said while lazyly tracing the older's chest with his finger

Jisung doesnt take the joke well "OH?Trap? I dont see a cage on this relationship..in fact, I can let you out right now" Jisung prepared to get up and pulled daniel's staff out of him. The younger panickly held onto him,  pulled him back in, couldnt bear the feeling of separated from the older one

"No no no, please hyung, i am sorry...i am joking" he whined, grabbed his hips possessively and planted his face on jisung's chest "Dont leave me, I love you hyung,  I love you, you know it" daniel sobbed, afraid of losing him.

Jisung smiled fondly, carresing his nape and pulled his chin so the sobbing boy  looked at him. He loves to tease the younger one, but couldnt bear if he started crying like a big baby.

"its okay, dont cry baby" he kissed his fore head and eyes "i wont leave you" he whispered between kisses.

"Promise?" Whined daniel

Jisung lick daniel's lower lips and take it between his own lips "I promise" he whispered.

The kiss become deeper and more passionate. Not long they are back into love making. hips grinding,  skins slapping, breathing, moaning and panting echoed within the room.  Daniel couldnt count how many time he unload his love inside the man that ever drove him crazy.

An angel outside and a succubus inside

"Date me yoon jisung" he mumbled almost inaudibly before he drifted to sleep. Spent from all their love exercise.

"I'll think about it" the older answered smiling enigmatically and burrying his head on the broad chest of his love partner.  
  
  



End file.
